


Lost and Found

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby made her a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Anya clings to Abby's words, the echoes of that soft, loving Scottish accent keeping her sane. 

"I will come for you..."

Abby had meant the words, she was seeking, constantly seeking, she needed Anya back, they needed to be together. She finds her, eventually, Anya... Anya is different now, shaking, sobbing and frightened. Abby moves closer, reaches for Anya, lets Anya grip hard to her, face buried in her neck, sobbing and weak-kneed but real and safe. Abby smiles, her kiss light against Anya's forehead, her touch gentle. 

"I told you, I'd come for you..."

Anya smiles slightly. 

"Take me home..."

Abby smiles, nods and all but picks Anya up, half-leading, half-carrying her to the van. Sarah meets her eyes in the mirror and smiles, then begins to drive. Anya nestles closer, allowing Abby to kiss her time and again.


End file.
